Hot Stuff
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: Randy takes care of John after Extreme Rules


**Hope you like this, a quick one-shot, written for Cenaholic; John in a sling s so god damn sexy. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Just a quick update on One Moment Together… I'm currently working on the next chapter... I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the week but no promises.**

"Come on hot stuff, time to get you to bed," Randy said as he opened the door to the hotel room where John was staying.

"Stop calling me that," John grunted as he pushed past Randy. As he did, he brushed his bad arm against Randy's hard body causing a shot of excruciating pain to travel through his left arm. He bit his lip trying not to let his best friend and former lover see the pain going through him.

"It's funny, she was drooling all over you before you even had your vest off," Randy said laughing. "Then when she called you hot stuff; I just had to leave the room."

Randy's constant teasing was starting to piss John off and with the pain he was already in, he just couldn't take it any longer. He threw his right fist back and hit the wall in front of him.

"FUCK," he yelled as the pain now travelled to his fist, though he did notice the pain in his left arm was subsiding.

"That was smart," Randy mocked the older man as he went over to check on him. John pulled his fist from Randy's gentle touch and tried to shake it off. "It's a good job your left arm is injured or you'd be paying damages on the room. Now let me see your hand."

"It's fine."

"It's fine," Randy mimicked, taking on John's shrugged stance as he repeated the words. "If you're fine, why is there blood on the wall?"

John looked down at his hand and noticed Randy was right. Reluctantly he held it up for Randy to inspect.

"Come on," Randy said quietly, tilting his head toward the bathroom and leading John by the hand to the room. Even with the painkillers he'd been given at the hospital, John was still in the worst pain he'd endured throughout his wrestling career. Yes, the broken neck he'd suffered was bad, but it was just that, a broken neck; the injury had caused a numbness throughout his body which meant he didn't feel a lot of pain.

Randy turned on the tap in the bathroom and let it run so it warmed up a little. Once there was a slight heat to the water, he moved John's hand so it was under the water, only to have John pull it back, wincing in pain.

"You've got possible ruptured tendons in your arm, a head which was split open, and your wincing from a couple of cuts on your hand," Randy said incredulously.

"It hurt," John bit back.

"Big baby," Randy muttered exiting the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" John yelled.

Randy returned to the bathroom with a small red pocket first aid kit in his hand. He opened it up and took out a plaster. He was smirking to himself as he tried John's hand, making sure the wound was clean before he applied the bandage. The whole time, John was watching Randy's expression, he barely noticed his movements, he was simply thinking about the odd look on Randy's face.

The movements he did notice made John remember old times when the two were together. The two men had been in a relationship for just over six months back in 2007, they'd kept it to themselves, sneaking around and meeting up behind everyone's backs. When John was injured during a match, he required surgery and naturally he was sent home to recuperate. Since no one knew of their relationship, Randy was forced to continue working and the distance proved too much for the couple.

"There you go, all done, Johnny," Randy said, using his pet name for his friend. John let his words sink in, to anyone else, it was his pet name from Randy; for John, it was being said for another reason.

"Thanks, Randy," he said flexing his hand to check the movement. Randy shrugged and turned away, zipping up the first aid kit. John turned away from him and headed into the main room of his hotel room. Distracted from the pain returning to his left arm, John didn't notice his suitcase sticking out from the side of his bed and tripped over the extended handle. John put his right arm out to break his fall but not before automatically going to use his left arm. He wrenched the arm away from his body, causing the agonizing pain to return once more. As he broke his fall with his arm, his knees smashed down on the handle of the suitcase and he could feel some blood seep from an open wound.

"Shit," he swore out of frustration and pain.

"John?" Randy asked worried as he came out from the bathroom. "What happened?"

"I tripped and fell," John seethed.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. John could spot the worry in Randy's voice and it soothed him to know that someone cared so much.

Even after their split, the pair fell into bed easily with one another, enjoying the feel of one another. Regardless that he would always submit to Randy, knowing Randy still cared made him feel… powerful.

"I think my knee's cut," he explained, wincing once more.

"You're going through it tonight, Johnny, come on, back to the bathroom," Randy once again took John's hand and led him back to the room they'd just left. "I need to take a look at your knee, are you able to get up on the counter?"

John stared at him, as though Randy was being sarcastic. When Randy met his gaze, he simply looked down at his arm, giving the younger man an idiotic glare.

"What? I was just asking; you have one good arm and you were able to finish your match earlier."

"Yes, and since then, I've been poked and prodded by a nurse who looked as though she wanted to molest me. I almost put my fist through a wall, and now I've tripped over my own suitcase, wrenched by bad arm when I automatically went to break my fall with it, and cut my knee in the process," John said, venting some of his frustration.

Randy rolled his eyes a little at John's tirade and simply wrapped an arm around John's legs, lifting him enough so he could sit on the counter.

"A simple 'no' would have been sufficient, Hot Stuff," Randy retorted, using John's new nickname simply to wind him up.

"Stop calling me that."

"No," Randy said as he opened his first aid a second time. "See how simple that answer was."

Randy took hold of John's leg and pulled his shoe off, followed by the sock John was wearing. He then went up to the kneepad and gently pulled it down, revealing a cut on John's knee, which was caused by more than tripping on a suitcase.

"You must have done this in your match, if you'd taken your pads off, the hospital would have cleaned them up," Randy said with annoyance. "The trip just reopened the cut."

"Guess I was distracted by my arm," John thought he saw Randy's shoulders slouch a little at his response. "Sorry, I'm feeling sorry for myself I know."

"It's not that," Randy said shaking his head as he met John's eyes. "I just… I wish you'd take more care of yourself."

"What do you mean?" he asked as Randy set about cleaning the wound on John's knees.

"Johnny, I get it, you want to put on a believable show, give it your all every night, but you have to think about your future as well. I don't want to see you end up a crippled old man who can't stand up straight because you didn't care enough about your own body."

John sat in disbelief, watching Randy as he bandaged his knee before moving to the next leg. Randy removed his shoe, sock and knee pad from the second leg and inspected the knee. He ran the pad of his thumb across the skin and was happy there were no cuts.

"Stay," Randy said pointing his finger at John.

John was puzzled by Randy's order as he watched him leave the room. He heard some shuffling in the main room before Randy returned. Randy kicked the kneepads, shoes and socks out of the way before helping John down from the counter and into the bedroom. When they reached the bed, Randy pulled back the sheets and indicated for John to get in.

"Randy… I don't sleep in my wrestling gear," John stated indicating the vest and shorts he still wore.

"I'm not about to undress you," Randy stated bluntly. "If you like; I could go back and get the nurse from the hospital."

John stepped closer to Randy, breathing in his scent, "I'd rather have a doctor take a look at me."

"Johnny, come on, we can't; that was a long time ago."

"Hmm, so the visit to my locker room; did I dream that?" John mused as he tugged on Randy's shirt, pulling him closer.

"It was your birthday and I didn't have time to get you a present."

"WrestleMania?" John asked.

"That was all you," Randy said trying to step out of John's hold.

"You didn't stop me," John said. "In fact you near enough fucked my mouth. I guess you wanted a birthday present that day."

John chuckled a little at Randy's dismissal of the event. Every time they got together, John and Randy went through the same dance. Randy would try to stop it, but John would simply remind him of all the times they'd been together in recent weeks.

They're on again, off again relationship went through the typical phases. They would go for months without seeing each other, then they'd bump into one another at the hotel or arena and it would start up again. It had even gotten in the way of other relationships. John had sat back and watched Randy form a friendship with Cody when he first joined the WWE, he could tell from the look in Randy's eyes that he felt something for the young man but nothing seemed to come of it.

He himself had flirted with a couple of the guys on the roster but when they made a move on him, he suddenly found himself backing out and seeking Randy's company.

As they sat watching a movie one night, John found the courage to ask Randy why he'd never made a move on Cody, telling him it was obvious he'd liked him at the time. Randy explained that as much as, yes, he did like Cody; there was something holding him back from trying. As it turned out, not long after their conversation, Cody was linked to four or five other people on the roster, all of whom claimed to have one-night stands with him.

"Johnny, you're hurting," Randy commented bringing John's mind back to the present moment.

"That's why I want a doctor," John quipped. He stepped forward so he was close to Randy again. His hand snaking up Randy's torso and around his neck as he rose up onto his tiptoes, taking Randy's lips in between his. "Please don't deny it, I know you want this."

Randy laced his fingers with John's before moving John's hand away from his neck, shaking his head. John's shoulders slumped again as he watched Randy try and deny him. Randy still had hold of his hand though as he trailed it down his body before putting it under the fabric of his shirt. When he felt Randy's skin under his fingers, John looked up into Randy's eyes just as he grabbed John's head and seized John's lips.

"I always want this," he moaned breaking the kiss just long enough to say the words.

Randy slipped his tongue in John's mouth, devouring him, as he backed John over to the bed. When John's legs hit the side of the bed, he broke away from the kiss.

"I want you to undress me," John murmured. "I want you to have your way with me, make me scream for you; but can you attempt to be gentle."

"That's a contradiction in terms," Randy breathed against John's neck as he kissed along the exposed skin. "But I have an idea on how to get this top of without any pain."

"Really how?" John asked, trying to feel as much of Randy's body as he could with just one hand.

"Mmm, Johnny," Randy moaned as John's fingers flicked against his nipple. "I'm glad you're wearing this vest."

"Wh-"

Before John could finish his question, Randy grabbed the hem of his vest and pulled at the seams, tearing the material, exposing John's body.

"Because I know it's your least favourite," Randy whispered against John's ear before running his tongue along the shell.

"Shit," John moaned as he felt Randy's hands exploring his body, as though he hadn't felt the skin beneath his fingers since they'd broken it off. "Not fair."

"What?" Randy asked as his lips skated over John's chest and stomach as he lowered to his knees.

"I can't touch you," John moaned again as he felt Randy's hands travel up his legs and over the denim material of his shorts. Randy's lips still danced over the skin of his abs, working their way lower as his hands came up to the waist band of his shorts, popping the button.

"You know, Hot Stuff, it's a good job you hurt your arm and not your leg," Randy said as his lips continued their journey south as he lowered the zip of John's shorts, revealing his hardening cock. "That nurse would have kidnapped you. I didn't realise Brock did it for you."

"Don't mess with me," John instructed. "I took them off before you took me to the hospital."

"I like messing with you," Randy said before taking the head of John's cock in his mouth causing John to moan deeply as he slid further down John's cock.

John's good hand went straight to Randy's head and guided him up and down his cock setting the pace he wanted to feel. He knew Randy had an amazing gag reflex and he could push his cock down Randy's throat and it wouldn't bother him as long as he could breathe okay.

"Fuucck Randy, you are amazing at this," John groaned as he felt the familiar tingling start in his stomach. He groaned again as Randy's hand raked up his skin under the leg of his shorts. "You're going to make me cum already."

Randy ignored his comment and continued sucking him hard, reaching his hand up to stroke John's cock as well. He continued the strong pace as John started thrusting into his mouth the closer he got to cumming.

"Fuucckk… Randy… fuucckkk," he screamed as he shot his load into Randy's mouth. He groaned when Randy swallowed with his cock still in his mouth.

He watched Randy pull off his cock and look up at John smirking, "Feel any better?"

John gripped Randy's head and tried to pull him up, struggling to get a good grip with just one hand. Randy obliged, skating his lips back up John's body as he stood. When his lips were level with John's, he pushed his tongue into his mouth and let his partner taste his own essence.

Randy stepped in as close as he could but couldn't get flush to John's body as his bad arm was still in its sling.

"I hate that you're hurt," Randy whined as he pushed John's shorts down his legs, amazed that they stayed on his hips throughout the blowjob he gave John, especially considering the older man started thrusting into his mouth as well.

"I hate that I'm hurt as well," John said as he let Randy explore his body again. "And I hate that I can't touch you."

"Mmm, I'm right here Johnny," Randy said taking John's hand and running it under his shirt again. He led John's hand over his abs before moving up to his chest. "You felt this earlier on."

"I feel like I'm missing out, you know I like to grope you," John said with a small grin as he continued exploring Randy's skin. "You'd be naked by now if I had two good hands."

"Do you want me naked?" Randy asked, moaning a little as John raked his blunt nails across his abs.

"Sounds good," John murmured.

Randy stepped back slightly so he could pull his sweatpants down but remained close enough that John was still able to touch him. He stepped back in again and took a sharp breath as John's hand went straight down to his cock, gripping him tight.

"Happy now?" Randy asked through gritted teeth.

"I'd rather have two hands on you, but I got you in my hand, things could be worse," John said smiling.

"I know how… you could… make it… better," Randy said panting at John's insistent slow stroking.

"What gorgeous?"

"Y-you can… your knees… get me mo-moist," Randy tried to say. "Y-you can st-still gr-grope me as well."

"Gorgeous, you forgot; I hurt my knee as well," John reminded him.

Randy growled at John's response, causing the older man to smile. He loved getting Randy worked up.

"How about I get some lube, then we can both have fun." Randy whimpered when John released his grip on his cock and went over to the suitcase he'd tripped over.

Randy sat down on the bed and watched as John tried to get in the pocket of the suitcase. He saw him get angrier when he went to open the bag with his bad arm, somehow forgetting it was in a sling. He then knelt down and yelled out as he went down hard on his knee, causing pain to go through him yet again. John threw his right hand back again and Randy rushed over to stop him punching the wall again.

He went in the bag and grabbed the bottle of lube that John was going to retrieve. He took John's right hand, leading him back to the bed. He didn't push him onto the bed, simply let him stand by it as he took a seat on the edge, putting the bottle by his side.

"Turn around," Randy instructed with a gentle tone. He looked at John and chuckled at his confused look. "I know you'll like this. You've even orgasmed from it in the past."

John turned around as Randy requested and his lover pulled him back so he could feel his breath over his cheeks. He tried to look back over his shoulder but couldn't see where Randy was. He felt Randy's hands travel up the sides of his legs and then skate over his cheeks. He groaned when Randy spread his cheeks, expecting to feel his finger slip in his hole, but instead felt his tongue run over the entrance.

"Ooohh," John moaned at the sensation. He desperately wanted to grab hold of something to keep himself balanced as Randy continued licking around his hole, but he was too far away from everything to reach. "Randy… stop teasing me."

Randy did stop his teasing but then John heard the lid of the lube flicked open and he knew he would soon feel something even better than Randy's tongue. As though reading his mind, Randy pushed a finger into John's hole as he wrapped his arm around John's waist to stop his descent as his legs buckled.

"Hmm… I only have one finger in your ass… I wonder what'll happen when I put another in," he said as he pulled out and went straight back in with two, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuucckk," John almost screamed as Randy continued prodding his bundle of nerves while stretching his hole. "Randy, please… I need you."

Randy pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring some into his hand to lube his rock hard cock. He groaned at his own touch as he spread the lube over his shaft. After a couple of strokes, he put his hands on John's hips, gently moving him closer. He tugged on John's hips, indicating for him to lower himself onto Randy's shaft.

John slid down Randy's cock, taking it slow so he could feel every inch entering him. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to ride Randy like this with his bad arm but he knew Randy wanted to be pressed flush against him, and this was the only way it was going to happen tonight. When Randy was all the way in, John started to lift himself ready to ride, but Randy's arm came around him and held him in place.

"No riding Hot Stuff," Randy said moving his lips to John's ear. "Doctor Orton's going to take care of you."

Randy braced himself on one of his elbows, letting John lean his weight against his body, "Kiss me."

John turned his head and kissed Randy, moaning as Randy's tongue slipped into his mouth at the same time as he flexed his hips, rubbing his length inside John's channel.

With John's weight on him, Randy found it more difficult to manoeuvre but he didn't mind. He wanted it to last tonight, he wanted to take care of John, prove he could still be the boyfriend he was five years ago. He took his time sliding in and out of John, savouring every sound his lover made. He silently promised himself when this was over tonight, he would make one last ditch effort to get John as his boyfriend. If he didn't respond, Randy would walk away for good.

"Randy," John moaned bringing him out of his thoughts. "I swear… you're going to kill me."

"You don't like?" Randy asked, almost stopping his motions.

"No… I mean, yes… I just… oh god… it's so... ffuucckk," John groaned as Randy brushed his prostate.

"Want to cum, John?" Randy asked, smirking at John's reactions, his lips attacking John's neck.

"Yes… oh god, yes… yes… please," John begged.

"Can you support yourself with one arm?" Randy asked as John adjusted so he was holding himself up on one arm, propping his opposite foot on the edge of the bed to keep his balance.

Randy held firmly onto John's hips, keeping him still as he slowly withdrew his cock so only the head remained inside John before snapping his hips forward, slamming back into him.

"Oh, fuck, John… your ass is perfect," Randy groaned as he started pounding into John as hard as he could. From John's constant swearing, he knew he was hitting his sweet spot every time. With every thrust into John, Randy was getting closer and closer to the edge. He was trying his hardest to last, he wanted to hear John's cry out in ecstasy before he came.

"Fuuuccckkk… Randy… sshhiitt… I'm cumming," John yelled as his seed shot out from his neglected shaft.

Randy couldn't last any longer and thrust a final time up into John's ass, which was constricting around Randy's cock. He screamed his orgasm before collapsing back onto the mattress, lowering John gently against him, ensuring he didn't jolt his arm any further.

"Fuck," John said suddenly causing Randy to grin.

"We just did."

"Nooo," John whined. "I got it over the sling. How am I supposed to take this back?"

"You don't; John we're leaving early tomorrow, you won't have time to take it back," Randy explained trying to soothe him.

Randy shifted from his position underneath John and headed to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He returned to John and bathed his stomach, removing any traces of cum from his stomach.

"You've got to get some sleep," Randy said. "Let me help you remove this."

Randy undid the Velcro strip and slipped the strap off John's shoulder before carefully removing John's arm from the sling. All the while removing the sling Randy kept his eyes focused on John's, making sure he wasn't in any undue pain. He would hate to cause him anymore. John had already been through the ringer tonight. He helped John move up the bed before climbing in beside him.

"I take it you don't mind if I stay," Randy commented as he made sure John was comfortable.

"I do if you don't take that top off," John hinted. "How did you manage to keep it on?"

"You seemed preoccupied with my lower body," Randy commented with his eyes closed.

Randy drifted off to sleep as John lay in his arms. The painkillers had finally kicked in, that or the rush of endorphins after fantastic sex, and he was able to focus on something other than the pain. He couldn't help but think about the difference in his lover tonight as a more tentative version came through once again. It was almost as though Randy was acting like his boyfriend again. After they finished, John instantly regretted it but it was too late. Randy was hurt and wanted nothing to do with him.

The first time they'd fallen in to bed after their split, was a drunken night but it became the first of many onetime deals. John slowly regained his best friend but it seemed as though Randy was still wary about going back to being in a committed relationship. John couldn't blame him either, all it would take was another injury and the two would be separated again.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, you're thinking is keeping me awake," Randy grumbled.

"Sorry."

"You've got to rest, Johnny, get some sleep," Randy said kissing the top of his head. John snuggled down into Randy's body as much as he could without straining his arm and he felt Randy wrap his arm around his waist.

"I can't sleep when I'm thinking," John said breaking the silence.

"That makes two of us," Randy quipped.

"I'm serious, Ran," John grumbled, trying to sit up in bed.

"Johnny, what's the matter?" Randy said running his hand down John's back.

"I need to know if there's even a chance for us to get back together, I can't do this back and forth thing anymore," John blurted out.

Randy looked away from John's eyes and John knew he'd finally ruined it. There was no way Randy would go back to being in a relationship with him. He'd made a mistake years ago and now he was paying for it again. He thought it was cruel of Randy to be laughing at the situation though and he tried to shuffle off the bed to get away from him. Randy grabbed his right arm to stop him, scooting closer.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Randy asked, kissing John gently on the lips.

"You mean…" John started to speak but was stopped by Randy's lips once more.

"I was going to raise it in the morning; I don't want to be apart from you anymore," Randy said, his voice soft, almost shy.

"Then don't," John said capturing Randy's lips. "I want you with me every day and every night, no matter what."

"Kinda sounds perfect… Hot Stuff."

"Don't call me that," John grumbled, throwing himself down on the mattress. "Oww."

"Hey, be careful. I can only caring one night at a time; you know I'll need a week to recover from this," Randy joked as he helped John back under the sheets.


End file.
